


A Change

by BecaAMM



Series: Tony Stark x Short!Reader drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Short!Reader, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Tony thinks of how you can be a change in his life.





	A Change

Tony watched your naked body curled beside his, peaceful and silent, a small smile decorating your lips a you resonated softly.

He remembered the day you two met, months earlier during a mission. You caught his eye instantly, maybe because you were the shortest agent he had met, or maybe because of your glow and the innocent smile you had given him when your eyes crossed. Either way, you had gotten him without a word.

Tony wasn’t one to romances. He never stayed with a woman for more than a week, never let any of them sleep in his bed after sex, never even had a date that didn’t end in mind blowing sex.

But you were an exception to his rules, even not trying to be.

You two didn’t step in a fancy restaurant while together. You took him to walks in the park, to places with homemade food, to a fun land and even to a nerd event with a cosplay competition where you got the 2nd place in your 11th Doctor costume.

You were young and, even though he didn’t know your actual age, could very much be his daughter, but you didn’t even seem to care, treating him like he was anyone you were seeing, and not a millionaire or Iron Man. He missed being treated like that.

“Tony?” You asked, sleepy and adorable enough to make him smile a little.

“Yes?” He looked down at where your face rested against his chest.

“What time is it?”

He looked at the clock beside the bed for a moment, sighing.

“8 A.m.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “Go back to sleep, it is Saturday and far too early.”

He felt as you looked up at him, your hair messy and your cheeks slightly pink.

He felt all of the questions you wanted to ask, but caressing your hair away from yor face.

“It is okay.” He ran his thumb on your cheek. “Go back to sleep.”

You didn’t protest, and slowly backed to your position, smiling to yourself when his arm squeezed you softly.

He didn’t know if he would love you or if you would be together for years and years like his parents had. He wasn’t one of those fools, dreaming about unrealistic love. But for the first time in his life, he felt something different.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.” He called.

“Sir?”

“Close the curtains, please.”

The system soon complied, and the room fell into blackness.  
He looked at you again for a moment and closed his eyes, trying his way back to sleep and you sighed against his skin. There was something in you that he couldn’t help but crave.

He wouldn’t rush, but wouldn’t push you away. Maybe you could be really his.


End file.
